cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedtime Hour
Bedtime Hour (otherwise known as CBeebies Bedtime) is the last CBeebies stranded segment of the day, airing from 5:45 to 7:00pm EST used to be 6:00 to 7:00pm ET. The segment uses shows that help little ones get to sleep. At the beginning there is a song called “Goodbye Sun” and at the end after the Bedtime Story a lullaby called “Say Goodnight” Premise This block is designed to get children ready to go to sleep. Activities and games generally revolve around a theme, and take place between theme-appropriate episodes of CBeebies shows. These themes include issues of interest to pre-school children and their parents, such as imaginary friends, teddy bears, pirates, space, trains, or watermelons. In 2007, the setting for the block was changed to the CBeebies House bedroom presented by Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee with Rodd Christensen as co host (when they left in 2009 were replaced by Alex Winters and Cerrie Burnell). In 2011 this is no longer the case, with the strand being presented near the house's bed. Criticism and Controversy On February 4th, 2019 the segment was renamed CBeebies Bedtime on Weekends but the original name was still used on Weekdays and its start slot was changed to 5:45. This Caused a Slew of angry parents. In 2008, In the Night Garden was removed from the Nighttime schedule, which gave an angry response, as parents said it was part of their children’s bedtime routine. Format The format of The Bedtime Hour has largely stayed the same over the course of its history. The block starts with the presenters telling viewers to stay tuned for the Bedtime Hour during the end of Big Fun Time. The Big Fun Time ident plays and a promo is shown. Then the Goodbye Sun song plays and the Bedtime Hour ident is shown, then followed by the strand's first link, leading into Moon and Me. Before In the Night Garden at 6:20, an assigned advertisement for Aquafresh would be shown, that would involve animated toothpaste nurdles that teach you how to brush your teeth through song and dance. After In the Night Garden ends at 6:50, there is a lullaby playing (usually Tee and Mo's ''Go to Sleep ''song) and then the final link of the day, where the presenters introduce the Bedtime Story and what it's going to be about. After the Bedtime Story, either a Bedtime Hour promo with Louis Armstrong's What A Wonderful World plays or the Aquafresh commercial is repeated. Then either the Say Goodnight Song or A Good Night of Sweet Dreams plays, followed by a closedown board, signing off the channel for the night. At 6:00am ET and 3:00am EST the channel would start up again with Get Set Go. The Aquafresh commercial and the Wonderful World promo were both removed in 2011. Bedtime Story See CBeebies Bedtime Story Bedtime Shows * Bill and Ben * Clangers * Pingu (possibly) * Teletubbies * 64 Zoo Lane * Balamory * Fimbles * Roly Mo * Step Inside * Story Makers * Come Outside * Muffin the Mule * Postman Pat * Andy Pandy * Our Planet * Me Too * Charlie and Lola * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * In the Night Garden... * Rubbadubbers * Waybuloo * Big and Small * 3rd and Bird * Tinga Tinga Tales * Abney and Teal * Old Jack’s Boat * Moon and Me * Melody * Sarah and Duck * Tee and Mo * Big Barn Farm Gallery Bedtime.gif|A Bedtime Hour logo designed by Paul Day. Cbeebies Bedtime Song 2013 HQ.jpg|The Bedtime Hour Ident without the logo Bedtime DOG.jpg|The stranded segment's DOG. hqdefault-79.jpg|A 2016 Bedtime Hour logo hqdefault-80.jpg|6-7pm 71C4888F-AC1B-46CB-BDAB-5384EB3D16A4.jpeg 5162E40B-0F20-4096-854C-E1C7E44260EF.jpeg Trivia * When the channel signed off for the night until 2005, there was a montage of CBeebies friends sleeping. This was a regular on Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve where/when it was uninterrupted and played for 11 hours. * Teletubbies only appeared in the Bedtime Hour in CBeebies Poland. **Big Barn Farm aswellyoutube.com/watch?v=UwE3hKxXSmY sources Category:Stranded Segments Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Sleep Category:2019 Category:Fimbles Category:Moon and Me Category:Balamory Category:Me Too Category:Charlie and Lola Category:Clangers Category:Baby Einstein Category:In the Night Garden... Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2002